


Recovery (A short Chansaw Fic)

by mythicbitchofwesterburg



Series: Chansaw Oneshots (Heather's) [2]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chandler finally getting the relationship she deserves smh, Consent, Conversations, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Fluff, Gay, Gentle Sex, I guess it's set in modern day, Idk where this story will go but it's probably gonna be short, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Making Love, Making Out, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, They're dating before this story, Vaginal Fingering, Veronica being a great girlfriend, gxg, imported from wattpad again, taking it slow, that's why all my fics are terrible, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicbitchofwesterburg/pseuds/mythicbitchofwesterburg
Summary: Veronica is being a good girlfriend and communicating with Chandler to help her through her past trauma. Eventually Chandler is comfortable enough to have sex with the one she trusts dearest, and Veronica ensures that their first time together is special and unlike any of Heather's previous sexual encounters.This kinda stuff hits home for me so I felt it important to write about n stuff.
Relationships: Chansaw - Relationship, Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer
Series: Chansaw Oneshots (Heather's) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212122
Kudos: 13





	Recovery (A short Chansaw Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter to start us off. The sexual stuff will be in either the next chapter or the one after that. Enjoy :)

Chandler and Veronica were snuggled up on Veronica's bed, making out. The girls had been dating for the past few months, but they had never gone past first base due to Chandler's past. She had experienced so much pain in the past that she was very reluctant to do anything with Veronica out of fear she would breakdown, or do something wrong, to not live up to her expectations. Veronica respected her boundaries, she understood what Chandler had been through and wanted to be as much help to the girl as she could. Sometimes however, Veronica would get carried away in their makeout sessions, and today was another instance of that.

"Wait" Chandler said, pulling away from the girl whose hands were getting especially touchy. 

"Oh shit, sorry Heather" Veronica pulled away, looking downwards in shame.

"I-it's fine, let's just... watch a movie or something"

The Chandler sat herself upright on the headboard of the bed whilst Veronica went to put on some random romance movie. Once it was on, she sat next to her girlfriend, moving her hand to gently stroke Chandler's hand, playing with her fingers and interlocking their hands. Chandler giggled at this and turned her face to look at the girl, a sweet smile tugging at her lips.

"I love you 'Ron" She placed a simple kiss on her lover's lips before turning back to the movie.

Veronica smiled, content with what she had. Content with the current position their relationship was at. 

About half an hour into the film, a pretty heated sex scene started and Veronica immediately shot up:

"Oh shit, sorry Chandler I didn't- I wouldn't have picked it if I'd have kno-"

"Shhh, calm down 'Ronnie, it's fine. It's just a sex scene" Chandler said, tightening her grip on Veronica's hands. 

"But I thought that... you know" Veronica was unsure of how to phrase it.

Chandler paused for a minute, thinking of how to articulate her answer so that it was truthful but also respectful, trying not to offend the girl with what she said.

"Well, it's not inherently sex that makes me uncomfortable 'Ron, it's more other people... touching me" she started to play with Veronica's hand, lifting the fingers up and gently stroking her knuckles. She continued "It's not like I don't, y'know, touch myself... I still get horny just like everyone else. It's just, the thought of someone else even laying a finger on me, anywhere. It- It's something I'm not ready for."

Chandler felt Veronica tense a little, slowly pulling her hand away from her own. Chandler quickly added, gripping Veronica's hand tightly: "But with you, I feel comfortable. I've never felt comfortable with anyone, but I like you, a lot. And I promise you that one day I'll be ready, but right now I think I'm on the right track. I trust you enough to hold me Veronica, to kiss me, so don't ever doubt my love for you. I know you wouldn't hurt me, or do the things they did to me, but I'm still not sure whether I'd hurt me, or you..." her voice trailed off at the end.

Veronica smiled, leaning forward to place a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek: "I'll always be here, I'll always wait, so just take all the time you need"

The girls cuddled close again, enjoying the movie and each other's embrace.


End file.
